


Do No Harm

by ArgyleMN



Series: Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [16]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleMN/pseuds/ArgyleMN
Summary: Bryce said that messes tend to follow him. He never wanted them to follow him here. Set a little over two years after the start of Open Heart book 2.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768597
Kudos: 8





	Do No Harm

“Cassie, I’m so sorry!” Bryce said as he saw a grimace pass across her face. He felt like it had become his mantra over the past four days, starting when he’d begrudgingly brought Cassie to the Edenbrook ED at 3 am on Sunday. She’d been complaining of bad stomach pain the entire evening and hadn’t eaten much at the restaurant for dinner, but Bryce hadn’t thought much of it. After all, she had her internal medicine boards in just over 3 weeks, and Sienna had called her all stressed out just that afternoon. He figured nerves were playing a big role here, seeing as she’d been complaining of weird aches and pains, mild nausea, and constant headaches for weeks at this point.

When Cassie woke him around 1 am, shaking his arm and demanding that he palpate her abdomen because she thought she had rebound tenderness, his response might not have been the most tactful, but he pressed all over her belly dutifully. He just thought it was more likely that Cassie _thought_ it hurt more when he let go than when he applied the pressure because she _knew_ that was a concerning sign. He’d told her as much and rolled over to go back to sleep.

But not even an hour later, she was grabbing his arm, already dressed in a pair of her scrubs, insisting that the pain had now localized to McBurney’s point and that she was going to the ED with or without him. Groaning, he’d rolled out of bed, brushing his teeth and calling a Dryve to take them in. He’d been convinced she had just worked herself into a boards-induced panic until the physician’s assistant had returned to the room, informing them that Cassie’s white blood cell count was elevated to 15.9 and that one of the physicians would be in to see her shortly, slapping an “NPO” band around her wrist.

“Elevated WBC _and_ right lower quadrant tenderness, Bryce,” she’d snapped at him as soon as the PA had left the room, “Specifically McBurney’s point _and_ rebound tenderness. You still want to tell me it’s not my appendix?”

And so, his period of repentance began. Not only did Bryce feel terrible for not bringing Cassie in to get evaluated right away, causing her to lie around in pain for more time, but he also felt terrible as a surgeon. He should have recognized her symptoms for what they were. He felt so guilty, both personally and professionally. That feeling only intensified when Dr. Cavovitch came out to the surgical waiting room and told him that Cassie’s appendix had ruptured, so she had left a drain in place.

Since she’d been discharged home, he’d been doting on her as best as he could. He’d done all the cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping, and laundry. He’d helped her bathe and monitored the incision site, developing a much greater appreciation for the surgical floor nurses in the process. He’d called Ethan Ramsey to notify him that Cassie would be out for at least a week, maybe more depending how long the drain needed to stay in. He didn’t want her lifting a finger while she recovered. It seemed like the least he could do, all things considered.

His current task was getting her into pajamas without tugging on the drain, something he was still struggling with, hence the repetition of his apologies over and over.

“Bryce, it’s fine. I’ve got it.”

Bryce shook his head. “I just feel like if I’d listened to you earlier that-”

“Enough, Bryce. Maybe my appendix wouldn’t have burst if we went in earlier, or maybe it still would have. You’re sorry. I get it. Now will you just let me get dressed by myself?”

Bryce sighed, “I’m just trying to be helpful.”

Cassie tugged on her t-shirt and turned, sinking down onto their bed, pulling Bryce along after her. “Babe, I appreciate that you’ve done all the cooking and all the heavy lifting and helped me with my drain. But I had my appendix out, and I’m guessing you could tell me that the recovery time for an appendectomy is pretty damn quick.”

“Cassie, you had complicated appendicitis and I wasn’t listening. I want you to know that I’m taking this seriously and-”

“You’re a good surgeon and a good partner,” Cassie interrupted, “You aren’t perfect at either, as much as you’d like to pretend otherwise, but you’re very good. One error that you corrected in the end doesn’t change that fact.”

“You just were so pissed at me, and you had every right to be, don’t get me wrong, but I just don’t want you to regret _this_ , now that I went and made a mess of things,” he said, grabbing her left hand and running his thumb along her fourth finger.

“ _Of course_ I was pissed. I was in excruciating pain and I was tired and nauseated. But that doesn’t mean I regret choosing to marry you. I still trust you, both with my patient’s lives and with my life, okay?”

Bryce nodded, letting out a little sigh and flopping back on the bed. He just felt like he should have been better about this whole thing. But Cassie curled up next to him gently, careful not to let the drain get pinned under either of them. “I will say, though.” she started, running her fingers through his hair, “It’s good to know that you _are_ capable of admitting when you’re wrong. Contrition looks damn good on you.”

“Yeah? How good are we talking here?”

“I’m not even cleared to lift 10 pounds, Bryce. I’m definitely not cleared for _that_.”

Bryce just laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future, then. Are you sure we’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Next time I need my appendix out, though, you better listen to me,” she teased.

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
